


pebbles

by snowyrainbow



Series: zombie boy (guitar boy tommy) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Guitars, IRL Fic, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic, kinda? it’s centered around a song, song is pebbles by scruffpuppie, uhhhh idk what else to put for tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyrainbow/pseuds/snowyrainbow
Summary: tommy’s unmuted in vc2 and wilbur joins whilst streaming. chat (and wilbur) gets to hear tommy playing guitar and singing for the first time.—song is pebbles by scruffpuppie
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: zombie boy (guitar boy tommy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 207





	pebbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Think I've Lost My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386122) by [Weird_bean_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_bean_Luna/pseuds/Weird_bean_Luna). 



tommy had had a rough week. he’d been in a depression slump, mixed with burnout from multiple projects he spent too much time working on, and was dealing with overall stress from what he was trying to work on in therapy.

but now, he had a break. he was home alone, the perfect time to do whatever the fuck he wanted.

he got on discord and joined vc2, sitting in there for a while and just doing his own thing. he noticed wilbur was streaming, and watched a few hours of it, smiling practically the entire time.

he then clicked off the stream, deciding he wanted to listen to some music. he listened to a few random songs, before pebbles by scruffpuppie had come up in the playlist.

he glanced at his guitar. _i could... i could learn this right now,_ he thought.

and so, he did just that. tommy stood up and grabbed his acoustic guitar, pulling up the tabs to the song. he learned the chord progression quickly, practicing the instrumental way too many times and leaving his fingers sore.

but he still had to sing the full song. that’d be fun, considering he could be as loud as he wanted.

“you’re tellin’ me, i need to find, my peace of mind, this thin, thin line...” he began shakily, his voice not properly warmed up but still hitting the notes well.

“i broke on out, and saw inside. corruption, hatred, lies, lies, lies,” he began getting louder now, feeling a bit more confident. “now i’m confused, my world is blue. nothing can drown, these voices out,” tommy’s singing voice was laced with emotion, not quite sharing everything, but he was feeling something and it showed.

“i feel so lost, stuck on this rock,” he hesitated on the next line. “you’re all i’ve got, until you’re not,” emotion poured out as he sang, he had to hold back any tears that were threatening to spill. he always thought about his father on this line.

“i can’t see straight, i had just turned eight. and you saw my eyes, oh just how time flies,” he always thought about wilbur when he heard this line. he’d met wil just one or two years ago, and it felt like it’d happened both yesterday and oh so long ago at the same time.

“you lost your touch, i became a crutch. and you said you’d lied, feelings at the time,” this line didn’t make him think about all that much, in all honesty. it still made him emotional. “didn’t make much sense, were we more than friends? doesn’t matter now, the truth’s finally out,

“i’m so full of doubt, i’m no good without,” tommy inhaled, “things that broke me down, making all these sounds,” he exhaled.

the strumming slowed to a stop, he set aside the guitar and stared at his hands. he jumped when he heard the sound of someone clapping from his headphones.

he rushed over to his pc, terrified that someone had heard.

lo and behold, someone had been there. and that someone was wilbur fucking soot. the man that was streaming and likely hadn’t ended by now.

“shit,” tommy whispered, the mic barely picking it up.

“tommy, that was so fucking good, holy shit,” wilbur sounded in awe. “i didn’t know you played guitar! or sang so well, what the fuck,”

tommy flushed slightly. he didn’t know how to respond to compliments. “i- uh, thank you, big man. you- ah, you weren’t supposed to hear that. but uh, thanks anyway wil, aha,” his voice shook slightly,

———

wilbur had been streaming for around 2 hours now, it was a simple just chatting stream. longer than he’d usually go, but he felt good today, so why not give his viewers a treat?

he was about to end around now, though. but he noticed tommy was in vc2, maybe they could chat for a bit before he ended? tommy usually knew when he was streaming, anyway, so it’d probably be fine. the child wouldn’t say anything he wouldn’t normally say either way.

once he joined, however, he heard gentle strumming of a guitar. he quickly muted on discord, having not expected this, and wanting to listen.

“you’re tellin’ me, i need to find...” he heard singing faintly over the strumming. the singing was actually fucking great! wil didn’t know the gremlin child was good at singing. or even knew guitar, for that matter.

the singing quickly got louder as soon as tommy got to, “i broke on out, and saw inside,” wilbur definitely wasn’t expecting tommy to show emotion in his singing either, especially not with this kind of song. he just thought tommy liked sad songs because, y’know, they’re actually really good.

“i’m so filled with doubt, i’m no good without, things that broke me down, making all these sounds,” and the song ended. wilbur unmuted, clapping at this unexpected performance. he heard some stumbling on the other side and a quiet “shit”, making wilbur half-regret joining while streaming. tommy probably forgot he was unmuted in a vc.

wilbur complimented him anyway. “tommy, that was so fucking good!! holy shit,” he clapped a bit more. “i didn’t know you played guitar! or sang so well, what the fuck,”

“i- uh, thank you, big man, you- ah, you weren’t supposed to hear that. but uh, thanks anyway wil, aha,” came tommy’s shaky reply. he seemed pretty out of breath.

wilbur excused himself and deafened to end stream, before undeafening to hear quiet strumming being picked up from the younger’s mic.

“so ah, your stream heard that, right?” tommy asked, if it was any quieter wilbur wouldn’t’ve been able to hear it.

“uh- yeah, i’m sorry about that man. but like, shit, you’re good. chat loved that,” wil replied, smiling.

“well i uh, i’ve been learning guitar for a while. and i’m home alone, so i thought i might play something,” tommy strummed the guitar a few more times, adding a bit of a picking pattern in after a bit of strumming. nothing wilbur had heard before. “i’ve even uh, written a few songs,”

“oh, you have?” wilbur was even more intrigued by this. “if you’re up for it, would you mind playing one for me?”

“already doing that, big man,” tommy laughed, letting his strumming get louder, and starting to sing.

for the rest of the night, wil and tommy stayed in that call. playing songs, chatting, laughing. all the while twitter was on fire over tommy’s singing.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed reading. remember to have meds, water, n food.
> 
> very, Very slight vent. not super noticeable. mainly jus me wanting to write about tommy playing guitar n wilbur being there lmAO


End file.
